The Whispers Of Goodbye
by OzeraGirl
Summary: Adrian leaves after rose cheats on him.2 years later and he's back. but whats been happening at court while he is gone?.Adrian is horrified at what he sees.   Will he be able to save rose from herself?  read and find out x


This story is rated T due to language and self harm.

Okay so I just need to clear up a few things before you read this so you wont get confused.

**Rose doesn't know who her dad is. **

**Lissa is queen but Tatiana didn't die.**

**Rose left court with Dimitri to find lissas lost sibling, along with the help of Sydney**

**Rose still cheated on Adrian with Dimitri**

**Adrian got bonded to Jill after someone killed her a the coronation and Adrian saved her. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters, the lovely Richelle Mead does.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Picks up after The Rose and Adrian Break up Scene In Last Sacrifice.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RPOV<strong>_

"_Rose, I'm an addict with no work ethic who's likely going to go insane. I'm not like you. I'm not a superhero."_

"_Not yet, "I said._

_He scoffed, shook his head, and opened the door. Just before leaving, he gave me one more backward glance. "The contract's null and void, by the way."_

As soon as I heard the door close, I collapsed on the floor, tears coming down freely. I felt this massive ache in my chest, it felt like someone had ripped out my heart and threw it across the room. I knew that I would never see him again. I would never again see those sparkling sea green eyes that 1 loved so much, I would never again see that adorable smile he used to wear.

I had always loved Adrian. I knew that, but I thought I loved Dimitri more. I had it in my head that Dimitri was the one. My soul mate. My better half. I thought I could survive without Adrian being by my side, but I realized I couldn't. I needed him in my life, even if he hated me. But not seeing him again? No. I couldn't handle that. But what did I expect? That he would yell at me, not talk to me for a week and than everything would go back to normal? No of course not. But I never thought about him **leaving.**

I felt the urge to go after him, to tell him I'm sorry, and that I still loved him. But I knew I couldn't do that. It would just mess his mind even more than it already is.

After what felt like days, but was only a few hours, I decided to have a shower.

Half an hour later, I was dressed and was heading towards the food court.

As I was passing through court I looked up at the sky, the sun was just setting, giving the sky a pinkish effect. Just as I was about to start walking again I saw something from the corner of my eye. I turned around, and there, taking flight, was a plane. I felt my chest ache, and my eyes water. I closed my eyes, took a deep breathe and continued walking.

Maybe we couldn't be together now, maybe not ever. But I knew that Adrian will always have a place in my heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adrian's POV<strong>_

As soon as left the room, I got my phone out, and called a few people and got booked into a flight that would be leaving in a few hours.

I walk to my room, not really acknowledging anything.

Why? Why would she do this to me? I loved her and she just chucked it away like last weeks food.

The pain coursing threw my body was unbearable. I almost decided to turn back and beg on my knees for her, but I knew I couldn't do that. She doesn't love me. She loves that fucking cradle robber.

As soon I was behind closed doors, I went straight to the liquor cabinet, but as I bought the glass to my lips, I knew I couldn't drink it. I would change. She wanted me to be a better man? Than I will and she will have to see what she missed out on. I stood up from the counter and called the cleaner to get rid of all the alcohol in the room. After that was done I took a quick shower and packed all my things until the room was almost bare, except a picture that sat on my bedside table. It was of me and Rose at her graduation. Both of us weren't aware of lissa standing with a camera, we were too focused on each other, my arms around her waist, pulling her close. I was look into her eyes as she with me. She was laughing at something I said to her, while I was looking at her in awe.

I had thought about taking it with me but decided against it, if I want to move on I have to forget about Her, even if it's impossible.

I left, heading toward the airport, only to be stoped by the one and only Abe Mazur. Abe Mazur was one scary dude. Nobody messed with him. He may not be a royal, but he does have power. Lots of it. I'm pretty sure my great aunt is even intimated by him.

His voice snapped me out on my thoughts "Lord Ivashkov, just the man I wanted to see" I suddenly found it hard to swallow, and thoughts of him wanting to kill me fluttered threw my head.

"M-Mr Maz-zur, what can I do you f-for?" I stuttered, feeling sweat on the back of my neck.

"Well I heard that you were leaving-" how did he now that? "And I have a job for you, that you might be interested." And from there he told me about Jill and how she will be going into hiding, to a human boarding in Palm Springs to be precise, along with Eddie as her guardian and an Alchemist named Sydney Sage. I was to tag along, due to the bond that I share with Jill. I agreed instantly, knowing that this was a way to escape everything here at court.

After I talked to him, I headed towards the jet. Inside were Eddie and Jill, just quietly talking. Apparently we were meeting the alchemist there.

Eddie and Jill tried talking to me but I didn't bother responding.

I looked out the window, looking out at the sunset. As I was taking last glance at the court, I saw someone standing there in the middle of it. I couldn't make out the persons face, because I was too far up, but something told me it was her. The girl that broke my heart.


End file.
